


Scrapbook of Memories

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disneyland floof family, F/M, Gift Fic, OSS, Ohana Secret Santa, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Gold sat cuddled on the sofa by the fireplace looking through the scrapbook of Baedan's favourite memories. These are the moments to remember forever. The memories that last a life time. Join Cameron, Belle and Baedan on their floof family Disneyland adventure. With appearances from Viktor and Ruby Whale, David Nolan and Tinker Gold. The Disneyland adventures with the Gold's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



 

**Prompt:** Disneyland floof family

 

**For:** Wondermorena/Moonlight91

 

**Scrapbook of Memories**

 

It was a cold and snowy day in Storybrooke and Mrs. Belle Gold was missing her husband; Cameron Gold. He had left a couple of hours to put some finishing touches on a clock that he was working on for young Roland. Walking in the den with a cup of warm peppermint hot coco in her hands the blue eyed beauty reclined on the sofa by the burning fireplace. She snuggled with her quilted blanket, slowly taking little sips of her coco. Once settled she put her cocoa down and grabbed the scrapbook. She opened it looking all the memories of her family and their life together. She absentmindedly stroked her belly. Soothing the kicking of her unborn child. She never thought she’d have another child. Neal was an adult now, gone and moved out of their house. It was hard to believe that she was pregnant with their second child after so many years of trying. 

 

Looking through the scrapbook Belle smiled at each individual memory. it was hard to believe that everything went by so fast and that her and Cameron were able to create all these memories with their son. Their Baedan. Arriving in the Disneyland section the woman grinned at a section that caught her eyes. It was a section of their most favourite Disneyland memories. Coming upon a picture of her heavily pregnant, the woman grinned remembering that day. Putting her hand on the picture there was a little blue arrow on the picture pointing to her belly saying Baedan. That was a memorable day. Her and Cameron spent all day at Disneyland, just walking around and taking the little adorable train all over the park. She enjoyed the animals the best. Ruby and Viktor went with them and Viktor snapped a few photos of them. Belle’s favorite was the one she was looking at now. 

 

Ruby and Viktor went on Peter Pan’s Flight and Cameron and Belle didn’t, bt Belle did love the beauty of the outside of it. It was just darling. They snapped a mountain of pictures of the structure. Viktor and Ruby took the picture Belle was now looking at.The structure of the ride was behind them and they stood in front. Cameron had his hand under her belly as well as atop. Their son was extra hyper that day and kicking, he wanted to enter the world. They didn’t realize the picture was getting taken, not until on the way back to Storybrooke and Belle was looking through the camera’s. it was one of their favourite’s. A few days later that’s when Baedan Nealfire Gold made his entrance into the world, he had a head full of curly dark hair and his daddy’s eyes. They loved him the moment they laid eyes on him and couldn’t keep their hands off of their adorable little baby.

 

They didn’t go back to Disneyland again until Baedan was seven years old. David Nolan their long time friend worked at the park and convinced them to go again. So the family did. Not only was it going to be a fun family experience but this time Baedan would be experiencing it outside of the womb. That day was different that’s for sure. Uncle David had convinced Baedan that it would be cool to dress up so Baedan wanted his parents to. Belle and Cameron weren’t so sure but David convinced the parents to do it for Baedan’s sake so of course mama and papa had to do it. Belle wore a tannish brown peasant dress that tied up in the front. Cameron wore an old rugged looking tunic with a brown cloak, his pants were pretty ragid. He carried a staff with him to look like he was a poor spinner trying to help with his family, so they could have the life that he so thought his family deserved. Little Baedan on the other hand looked simply adorable in his peasant outfit. The family was quite a hit at the park. Lots of parents came up to tell them how adorable they were. Even the disney characters loved them. 

 

They got lots of pictures. But their fav picture was them in the tavern, they looked like they were in the time period. Baedan even got his first button. It had donald the duck on it and the young lad was in love with that button. Carried it with him wherever he went. He was very proud of his button. He even showed it to his Uncle David. If Uncle David liked it than that meant it was an A+ kind of button. Baedan had even swiped his Uncle’s map and wouldn’t let it go. He proclaimed that it was his map and his favourite one and he would not give it back unless his uncle asked nicely. But David was always the first to give in to Bae, so the lad held onto the map the rest of the trip. David had to go get another map. Later that night as they were all headed back to storybrooke Belle and Cameron were cuddled together in the back of the van. They talked about how it seemed like Baedan really loved being there and they would try a next trip perhaps when he was older.

 

The next time they went to Disneyland Baedan was fourteen and it was his birthday. He had gotten a special bonus ticket. He could go wherever he wanted for the day. Boy did he do that. At fourteen he had more freedom to do things than seven year old Baedan could. He also could ride more rides than before, he was tall enough after all. Their first trip was to Peter Pan’s Flight. The boy had an obsession with Peter Pan and so it wasn’t any surprise to them when he asked to do that. The ride was gorgeous. They saw the interior of the house and every room, it was like they were flying. It was good fun. Belle had the biggest smile on her face watching her son’s enjoyment. They went on many more rides after that and ate some delicious food from the concession stand. 

 

It wasn’t long after they were done eating that Baedan wanted to ride the train around the park. So they of course did and they had taken lots of pictures. Once the train had stopped and they got off a downpour hit and it was raining like crazy. Cameron knowing their was a chance of rain had brought an umbrella with him just incase. So the three were all huddled under it laughing smiling, giggling. hey were caught in the rain and still having fun. Cameron asked a passerby to take a picture of them. The man gladly did. That picture was one of Belle’s favourite’s of that day.

 

The last time they went to Disneyland Baedan was twenty-two. The boy had moved out when he was eighteen and had gotten married not long after that to his long time love Tinker. That last family trip to Disneyland was wonderful. The park was having a party of the year and the Gold family had plenty of fun. They even watched a movie at the theater and Baedan adopted a fish and named it Wendy. It was also the trip that Belle announced her pregnancy. After finding out that he was going to have a sibling the twenty-two joked about how it was about time and that only they would have a baby after he was moved out and married. Cameron couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off his wife because the pregnancy was quite a surprise to him. He was going to be a father again. He had pulled Belle into his arms and smothered her in kisses. Bae and Tink just watched them with smiles on their face.

 

It wasn’t until later when Bae had gotten his mother alone that he told her how excited he was and that they deserved being parents to another child again. Especially because he knew how many years his parents had tried to have another child. They were good at hiding it and Bae would have never expected they were trying for another child until one day when he overheard them talking and his mother being upset about how they were trying and trying and nothing was happening. 

 

Belle was quite surprised that her son knew that his parents were trying. They tried hiding it from him but they apparently hadn’t succeeded. It was later in the evening when Bae, Cameron and Belle were discussing the potential sex of the baby that Tink leaving the gift shop spotted the family in a cute family moment. She had taken her camera out and captured the moment for life. On the way home Baedan drove. His wife in the passenger side asleep and his parents in the back seat cuddled together, their heads put together, talking quietly together, Bae could see the smile on his parents face and his dad stroking his mother's still flat belly.

 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Cameron Gold asked as he made his way to his true love, the love of his life. His darling Belle. Belle looked up at him and grinned. Cameron settled down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her and stealing a few sips of her peppermint coco as he did. Belle giggled, swatting him on the arm.

 

“I’m looking at the memories of Disneyland. Do you think this baby will experience the same joy for Disneyland as the big brother did?” Belle asked as she turned to lock her azure eyes with the whiskey coloured ones of her husband.

 

“I think our baby will and many more. Our child is very loved as is Baedan.” Cameron leaned down and grabbed the scrapbook and the tape beside it. Taking the polaroid picture of their child’s sonogram he taped it in the middle of the page. Taking the offered paint markers he wrote ‘It’s a Girl’ in pink colour. He put the scrapbook back on the coffee table and pulled Belle back in his arms. The couple kissed and stayed snuggled by the fireplace in contentment. Their first child had a scrapbook of memories. Cameron and Belle couldn’t wait for their second child to have a scrapbook of memories as well. They couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of their life with their newest child.

 

**THE END**


End file.
